


MCYT Age Regression One Shots

by LateNightMonthly



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caretaking, Coping, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not a ship fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Stuffies, This isn't age play but the tag is common, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightMonthly/pseuds/LateNightMonthly
Summary: Age regression one shot book. Read Chapter one for useful info!This book is a bunch of age regression/littlespace stories, mostly of the Dream Team + friends, and possibly other MCYTs!Ranges from angsty to fluffy, all completely sfw.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 237





	1. Please Read - Not a Chapter

Some stuff before you read:

1\. This is 100% sfw. DNI if you are looking for ddlg/age play/any nsfw variants. This is strictly about age regression as a coping mechanism, and I will not tolerate any hate or nsfw comments. If you don't know what age regression is, this probably isn't the book to read. 

2\. This is fiction, so most of the situations that are portrayed are exaggerated or are even things that normally just wouldn't happen. For example, generally, two best friends won't fight all the time, but for plot reasons, that just might be the case in the story. 

3\. I'm not entirely sure who all I will be writing into these oneshots, that's just something we'll all have to see! (I am most comfortable with the Dream Team though.) You can always comment any ideas or requests you might have under this chapter, but there's no promise I'll include it. 

4\. These stories have nothing to do with the actual Dream SMP/rp and it will likely not be talked about more than briefly.

5\. If I find out any content creators do not want these kind of fanfics/any fics written about them, then I will take down/rewrite any stories with them in it. Real names (like Nick or Clay) aren't used though, and there's no shipping at all. 

6\. The stories may be heavily ooc, but that's just because of the nature of agere lol (also see point 2). And its kinda cheesy, which doesn't help.

7\. Please make sure to read the chapter summaries/notes for possible content warnings and an idea of what to expect. 

8\. Side note: I will read the chapters to look for mistakes before I publish them, but I will likely miss some. Plus, I haven't written much in half a year, so I am ~rusty~.


	2. Part 1: Little Sapnap, Big/CG Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Little Sapnap, Big Dream.  
> There is crying and some overall hurt in this chapter, but it is resolved with comfort. In this part, Sapnap's little age ranges from 3 to 6.  
> Sapnap has an involuntary slip around Dream. Luckily though, Dream is well versed in agere.

Dream and Sapnap were riding their horses to the latter's house. They were maybe ten minutes away when a skeleton--hidden underneath dark oak trees--shot Sapnap, who falls off his horse, and lands on his back. Thankfully he was wearing his diamond helmet, but without a chestplate the wind was knocked out of him.

Dream pulls out a bow and kills the skeleton before hopping off his horse and getting down to check on Sap. He was pretty worried about his best friend who wasn't getting up yet. 

Sapnap had already been exhausted from his day, and was clinging the line between slipping or staying big. He was just hoping to get to his house and go to bed cuddled up with a stuffie before anything else had the chance to happen. But this was just his luck. He puts his hands over his face, groaning and rolling onto his side. 

Dream bites his lip, sitting on his heels with his hands out slightly. He was trying to figure out what to do. Normally Sapnap would've gotten up and killed the skeleton himself, but... He has to guess the other must've been really tired or something. 

"You okay?" He finally gets himself to ask, putting a hand on his friends arm. 

Sapnap takes in a deep breath, and as he exhales he starts to shake a bit. He's definitely slipping and he is too tired to fight it as much as he would normally. 

"M'tired." He says, moving his hands from his face to the ground to push himself up. Dream immediately moves to his side and helps him sit up. 

"Yeah, okay, then let's just get you home." Dream says with a smile, standing up fully and putting his hand out to help Sapnap.

Sapnap blinks a few times, looking up to his friend. He shakily grabs his hand, and also just as shakily, he stands up with the other's help. Slowly he walks over to his horse, and he can feel Dream watching him. 

Dream stands behind Sapnap, with his own horse. He watches as the other looks to struggle with getting up onto his horse, who seems to be stubbornly making it harder. He starts to get worried that maybe something else is wrong. 

Sapnap feels like he's going to cry if he doesn't get up and onto the freaking saddle. Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder pulls him back a bit. He turns around to look at the taller man, his face slightly red with frustration.

"Here," Dream says as he moves around his own horse to be able to help Sapnap up onto it. He holds his hand out towards him. 

Stunned a little, Sapnap takes a bit too long to understand what to do here. He doesn't really get what Dream wants. Why would he help him onto the wrong horse?

"Get on my horse." Dream says reassuringly. Finally Sapnap gives a soft "Oh," as he realizes. He moves over to Dream, and is helped up onto the back of the horse before the other hops up in front of him.

"Don't fall off, put your arms around me." Dream tells him, and Sapnap follows along silently, doing just as he said. He watches as his own horse walks alongside them on the trail. Sleepily, he rests his head on his friend's back, eyes closing. 

It felt like only a blink before Sapnap wakes up to being carried. His chest pangs in an odd way, but he pushes it down, keeping his eyes closed in attempt to fake still being asleep. 

After a very long couple minutes, Sapnap has been put in his bed under his blankets, and Dream closes the bedroom door, presumably also leaving his house entirely. 

Sapnap blinks open his eyes, and then brings up his hands to rub at them. His mind is all fuzzy and he's really tired, but these clothes are too uncomfortable for him to sleep in. So he slowly gets up, turning on his light and pulling out a drawer from his dresser. 

He pulls out a soft, almost fluffy, blue pair of pajamas. The bottoms were filled with little stars and moons, and the top only had a few large ones in the middle. With a lot of effort, he's able to get the pjs on fully. 

Just as he was about to lay back down, Sapnap realizes he's really thirsty, and when he thinks about it, maybe a sippy cup and some water would be pretty nice for the night. He opens his door and leaves to his kitchen. There's he's met with Dream, who's cleaning his dishes nonchalantly.

Dream turns around a moment after he heard Sapnap walk out. An eyebrow raises just slightly at the pj choice, but he's otherwise indifferent about it. 

"You...'re here?" Sapnap says slowly, almost shrinking in on himself. This is his worst nightmare. This exact moment. Right here right now. 

_Seriously_ , take everything you know about him, compare that to everything he is in this moment, and well, that just doesn't add up. What, exactly, do you think your also-really-cool best friend would think about it? 

"I wanted to make sure you weren't really hurt or something." Dream says, shrugging a bit. 

Sapnap looks away, mind trying to race but inevitably it just made his thoughts fuzzier. 

"Sapnap?" Dream steps closer to him. 

"I-I gotta go.." Sapnap takes a step back. 

"What's wrong?" Dream's eyebrows furrow with worry. 

That question was like a punch to the gut. All he wanted right now was to regress in peace, is that too much to ask? Sapnap's eyes started welling with tears and his chest was beginning to pang in that odd way again. His breathing picks up pace as his brain is sending him conflicting signals, telling him to go run and hide but also telling him to just suck it up and act normal. 

Dream didn't panic at the sight of tears, instead he gently pulled the tearful boy into a hug. In turn, the other clings to him, burying his face into the taller's chest. He chokes slightly on a sob as he starts to really cry, completely fed up with the day and everything happening around him. It was all too much, he was overwhelmed and so, so tired. 

Dream rubs Sapnap's back softly, swaying them both side to side just a bit. Maybe he's overthinking this, maybe the pajamas are throwing him off, but he can't help but get strong agere vibes from this situation. He's no stranger to that stuff, and the combination of things going on at the moment seem to be hinting that maybe his friend is coping like this. A big tell was that it looked like he essentially just watched Sapnap drop pretty hard. Really, he's seen crazier things happen--literally in the realm of agere too. 

"Do you want to go lay down again?" Dream asks him after he's been quiet for a while. He figures that, while it's probably pretty unlikely that Sapnap regresses, he would still benefit from some stability and sleep.

"Drink?" Sapnap murmurs softly. Dream slowly lets go of the other to turn around and grab a cup from above. But as he does that, the younger silently gets down to a bottom cupboard, moves some things to the side, and grabs a sippy cup. 

Sapnap is not only too tired to think right, but he's also slipped to far to realize that Dream is right there and doesn't know he regresses. He's never had an involuntary drop before, not even on his own. Without much thought, Sapnap hands Dream his sippy, softly asking for "Water please,"

The final piece of the puzzle just falls right into place, and Dream takes a second to pat himself on the back for seeing this coming. He grabs the sippy cup and gets some water in it, screwing the lid on tightly before handing it back. 

Sapnap takes it and drinks a little bit. Dream grabs a paper towel and wets it with warm water before coming up to the other.

"Look here," Dream tells him. He gently wipes the tear tracks off his cheeks with a soft smile. "There. Now let's get you to bed." 

Sapnap nods and yawns, softly grabbing Dream's hand as he shuffles off towards his room, making sure Dream was following with him. He sets his sippy on his nightstand after another drink. Dream moves his blanket to the side of the bed and Sapnap crawls up to his pillow. The blanket gets tucked up a bit around him. 

"Alright, goodnight Sapnap." Dream says, giving him a smile and turning off the light. But then the little's face fell from tired to panicking.

"Is it too dark?" Dream asks worriedly, but Sapnap shakes his head. 

"Panda-" Sapnap pushes his arms outside the blanket and sits up. 

Dream confidently assumes he's talking about a stuffie, and with a nod he turns the light back on. "Where's Panda?" 

Sapnap's eyes dart around the room before he points under the bed. Dream gets down and reaches under, pulling out a black container. He looks over to Sapnap, who nods at him, before he opens it. Inside was as he expected, a stuffed panda, among other things that he leaves alone and doesn't pry into.

As soon as Sapnap was laying down again, panda stuffie in his arms and the light off once more, it took no longer than thirty seconds for him to fall asleep. Dream leaves the room silently, leaving his door open for some light from the hall. 

Dream finishes the dishes and after some contemplation, decides to crash on Sapnap's couch for the night. After grabbing a blanket and pillow from a closet, Dream situates himself on the couch. He scrolls through his phone for a while, and soon he falls asleep. 

Sapnap yawns as he stretches with a groan, waking up from a really shitty night's sleep. His mind is still a little fuzzy, but he's not fully in his headspace right now. He grabs the sippy cup from his stand and makes his way to his kitchen. When he's met with an empty sink, most of last night comes back to him quickly. 

"Oh my god.." Sapnap sucks in a breath, setting the cup on his counter. 

"Hey, morning." Dream hums as he comes into the kitchen, having heard Sap wake up. 

"Morning..." Sapnap responds, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt worriedly.

Dream could feel the tension in the air. He wasn't as bothered by it as Sapnap was, though. He leans against the counter, hands shoved into his pockets as he looks at his friend. 

Sapnap feels even more awkward now that he remembers he's in his little pjs still. He rarely wakes up still regressed or even slightly so, and generally changes first thing when he gets up. 

"Are we going to talk now, or do you need some time?" Dream asks. 

After a moment of thought, Sapnap says "Let me shower first," and runs a hand through his hair as he walks towards his room again. He grabs a simple outfit and then heads into his shower. 

Maybe 15 minutes later he walks into his living room, and plops down onto his couch, where Dream was also sitting. Dream was more confident in starting the conversation, so he sits up and clears his throat slightly. 

"Obviously I know what this is." He starts with. 

"How do you know about it?" Sapnap asks.

Dream laughs slightly, not expecting that. "Well, I don't regress, but I've been a CG before," He taps his fingers on his knee a few times. "If I overstep, make sure and tell me." He adds before going on.

Sapnap nods, taking in a deep breath and sort of bracing himself. This whole situation is already going way better than he could have ever hoped, but that doesn't mean it's great.

"How long have you been doing it?" Dream asks. 

"At least three years." Sapnap answered quickly. 

"You kept it a secret that long?"

Sapnap just shrugs, not really knowing how to respond to that. 

Dream nods understandingly. He had so many more questions, but he didn't know how many he should really ask. 

"Have you, uhm, had a caregiver before?" 

Shaking his head, Sapnap says "No." He's been pushing the edge of his headspace the whole time he's been awake, and this conversation is not helping.

"How often do you..?" Dream trails off slowly, hoping the other gets the hint. Though, he does notice that his expressions are much like last night's, and it makes him wonder if the other is slipping again.

"Like once-twice a week for real. I sleep with Panda a lot though n' it makes me feel kinda small." Sapnap pulls his legs up, resting his head on the back of the couch. He notices how tired he still is, having not slept well earlier. 

"When was the last time for real then? A week ago?" 

Sapnap feels a little guilty then, biting on one of his fingernails as he looks away . "It's been a while... We've all been busy and also spending a lot time at your house." 

Dream looks a little upset to hear that, and Sapnap makes the mistake of looking back at the other. Shrinking down slightly in the couch at the sight of his friend's frown, he hugs his arms around himself anxiously.

Did he say something really bad? Was Dream mad at him? Why's he so worried anyways? But Dream was being really nice and now he looks pretty upset--

Sapnap's emotions start running high, and that paired with not only being so tired, but also the persistent fuzziness of his headspace did nothing to help as his sight started getting blurry with tears. 

"Hey, hey, hey." Dream says quietly. He scoots closer and puts his arms around Sapnap, who slowly does the same. He closes his watery eyes and leans his head on Dream, shakily taking in a breath. 

"Sorry..." Sapnap mumbles against the other, sniffling lightly. 

"Shh, it's okay. Don't be sorry." Dream hums gently, running his fingers through Sapnap's hair. 

After a few minutes, Sapnap finally pulls away and rubs his eyes. He sighs shakily, looking down. 

"You feeling little right now?" Dream asks him. 

"Only sorta." Sapnap responds, yawning, "Really... Overwhelmed." 

"How would you feel if I offered to help you out a bit?" Dream asks, putting a hand on his friend's arm.

"What do you mean?" Sapnap looks at him, biting on the tip of his thumb.

"Well... Kind of like babysitting." Dream explains, giving him a reassuring smile. "I stick around a few times when you're little and do whatever you need." 

Sapnap felt slightly embarrassed about the whole thing still. He's entirely grateful that Dream knew about agere and didn't think he was weird for it; but still, he's the first person he's really talked to about it at all. 

"Are you sure?" Sapnap asks, biting his nails. 

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it." Dream assures him, "You seem really stressed y'know. I want to help you out, make things better." 

Sapnap moves over and hugs Dream, who returns the hug and rubs his back.

"Thanks Dream." 

"No problem." He responds, pulled back and messing up Sapnap's hair. 

Sapnap scoffs but then slightly giggles, and works to fix it. Then, he yawns again, and decides he's going to go back to sleep. 

"I'm gonna go lay down again." He says, standing up. Then he fidgets slightly, shifting his weight back and forth between his feet as he gathers up some courage to ask a question; though he can't bring himself to look the other in the eye when he says it, "Would you come with me?" 

"For cuddles?" Dream asks, though he was already standing up in agreement. 

Sapnap nods, and without anything else he then turns on his heel and moves off to his room. Dream follows behind him quickly with a smile. 

Grabbing the panda stuffie, Sapnap hops up onto his bed and scoots up against the wall. He looks at Dream when he was ready. This part would probably be way more awkward if the two friends hadn't cuddled up together before. Lucky for them though, it's no secret the two plus George all cuddle up on a couch together at least once a week to hang out.

Dream crawls up onto the bed next to the other, sitting down before laying back and holding open his arms. Sapnap lays down next to him, cuddling up to his side with his panda tucked between them. 

Gently, Dream runs his fingers through Sapnap's hair. A few minutes pass, and Sap has fallen asleep again, clutching his friend's shirt and nuzzled into his side.


	3. Part 2: Little Sapnap, Big/CG Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: Little Sapnap & Big/CG Dream  
> In this part, Dream is babysitting Sapnap as he regresses. There is some anxieties and worrying, but it's not that heavy. This is mostly just Dream making Sapnap go baby tbhtbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also like shoutout to all the agere writers for this fandom. When I first wrote my first dteam fic in like June I really wanted to write an agere fic, but I was too worried. So I'm so happy that there were some brave writers who did it first!

"What have I gotten myself into?" Sapnap murmurs to himself as he pulls the black container out from under his bed. Dream and him were going to spend the night together, with Sapnap regressing and Dream essentially babysitting him. It was about half an hour until the other was supposed to show up, so he's getting everything he needs ready. 

What does he even need to get out? How young is he going to slip? Sapnap looks through the box before just getting out some of everything. A paci, a teether, coloring books, and legos. His hand brushes over a bottle, and he contemplates taking it out. Sapnap was rarely ever able to use the bottle, mostly because when he felt small enough to want it, he couldn't really do it himself; but if Dream was going to be there...

But then again Dream is really only 'babysitting' him, and Sapnap doesn't want to be that much of problem. After taking a minute to think, and still not being able to choose if he wants to keep the bottle out, he figures that he can have it ready just in case. 

Then, Sapnap changes into a very comfortable, but plain pair of red pajamas. He grabs Panda, and a soft throw blanket designed with cute ghosts, pumpkins, and spiders. 

Soon, the little gear of his was put out in the living room. It was odd, as this stuff has never left his bedroom for any extended period of time.

Sapnap puts a clean sippy cup in his dish rack next to the sink. Then, he grabs the bottle and opens it up, knowing he should get it ready beforehand if he does end up using it. Adding some milk, Sap also squeezes in some honey, two drops of vanilla, and a shake of cinnamon. Once he closes the bottle and shakes it up, he puts it in the fridge. 

There's about fifteen minutes before Dream's supposed to be here, so Sapnap shuffles into his living room. He turns on the TV, switching it between Sesame Street and Blue's Clues a few times. Finally he makes his decision to watch Blue's Clues, and sets the remote down. Sapnap grabs his panda before leaning back, watching his TV. 

Before long, there was a knock on the door. Sapnap stood up and walked towards it, peaking out a window at the side to make sure it was Dream. Then he opens the door, standing mostly behind it out of fear someone could just walk by and see him. 

Dream gives Sapnap a warm, wide grin. He steps inside quickly, realizing the other's worry with the door being open. 

"Look at you, everything's out and ready." Dream hums as he looks out into the living room, shrugging a backpack off his shoulder and walking towards the kitchen. 

Sapnap closes the door behind his friend, following behind him as he walks through the living room. "You told me--" He starts, his voice waving slightly with embarrassment.

"I know, I know." Dream says, turning around to look at him. "I'm not making fun of you," he sets his bag on the counter, opening it up. "I meant it in a good way." 

Sapnap looks down, biting his lip. He's still having a hard time fully taking in the fact that Dream is well versed with age regression; that he's not going to think any of it is weird.

"I hope it's okay that I brought some snacks." Dream pulls out a couple small baggies of apple slices, a Hershey bar, and two peanut butter and jellies. He made the effort to get things he knew Sapnap already liked, hoping they'd be just fine. 

The younger brought his hand up so he can bite at his thumbnail. "That's cool. Thank you." He says, opening the fridge so they can put them away for now. 

Dream puts the snacks into the fridge, but a bottle inside catches his eye. He grabs it, shaking it a bit. "Did you want to use this tonight?" 

Oh God. Oh Jesus. Sapnap's chest tightens weirdly and he can't help but want to whine. He's really making this whole situation hard on himself. Part of him knows that if he just calmed down and let it happen, nothing would go wrong. But part of him is also worried that he'll overstep, that he's already being really bothersome to his best friend who just wants to help him a bit. 

"Is this overwhelming?" Dream asks, as if on cue. He sets the bottle back and closes the fridge. Sapnap just nods, not looking at him and not moving. 

"Let's start small then. That makes sense, right?" Dream smiles, taking one of his hands to lead him to the couch. He can tell the other is having a bit of an issue, but he can't say he didn't kind of expected it.

"Yeah.." Sap responds, following Dream. He's sat down slowly, and barely processes as Panda is set in his lap. His eyes gravitate towards the TV where Blue's Clues was still playing. 

Sapnap wasn't really watching the show though. Instead he was thinking to himself. This could be one of the coolest nights he's had in a while, and here he is feeling _weird_. 

It's been a long time since he's gotten stuck between regressing and staying big. Normally when he wants to slip, he just does. But then again, normally there's not another person with him. So it shouldn't really be that surprising if he is stuck. 

He slowly starts to fall into a cycle of What-ifs, brought on by his half-little half-big mindset. What if Dream began to think he was annoying? What if he thought he got too childish, too babyish? What if he thought he was too needy or clingy? What if it was all a joke and Dream didn't actually know anything, he was just stretching out a sick and twisted joke over him--

Dream snaps the other out of his thoughts as he steps into view. Sapnap wonders how long he's been sitting there blankly, as he realizes Blue's Clues had ended and changed to some cartoon he's never watched. 

"Sapnap?" Dream asks him, giving him a comforting smile. 

"Mm?" The other responds with, eyes finally moving up to lock with Dream's. 

"Do you want orange juice or water?" He asks, moving towards the kitchen. 

"Juice please." Sapnap tells him, reaching to grab the blanket from the table and wrap it around himself. 

He was quite glad Dream pulled him out of his thought cycle from moments earlier, as he can't seem to get back in it. Not that he wanted to, but now his mind wasn't racing a billion miles a second and he was feeling a bit better.

Soon, Dream has handed Sapnap a sippy full of OJ, who takes a drink from it before setting it on the table. 

"Alright, now that that's settled.." Dream hums, thinking. He doesn't want to go overboard, knowing Sapnap is still anxious about the whole thing. "How would you feel about playing with some Legos?" 

Sapnap shifts in his seat to sit up, looking at the small Lego case on the table. "Okay," he agrees, grabbing it and pulling it towards him. Dream sits down at his side on the couch as he opens the top, looking at the pieces.

Starting off slow, Sapnap begins to build a small tower. The bottom is nicely put together, and the colors are symmetrical. The rest of the tower turns out almost like a timeline of his regression, as it gets more colorful and less symmetrical the taller it gets.

Sapnap could feel himself slipping at the beginning, but by the time he was halfway through the tower he wasn't thinking about it, instead just letting it happen. 

"Done!" Sap says, sitting back and smiling. He looks at Dream, who was switching between watching the other and doing various other things, like searching for a new cartoon to put on. 

Dream looks at the tower, immediately a smile grew on his face and he sat up to get a better look. "Hey, that looks really good." 

"Can I keep it out?" Sapnap asks, smiling back.

"Only if we get the rest of the Legos cleaned up. That sound good?" Dream suggests, grabbing the case for the blocks. Sapnap nods with agreement and quickly starts to put the Legos away. Carefully he leaves his tower on the table, closing the case when it was full and setting it aside.

"Perfect." Dream states. Then he looks at Sapnap and clicks his tongue. The other is definitely regressed, so he figures maybe he should ask some questions if/before he gets too young. "Sapnap, do you have a little age range?" 

"Sometimes I get really small n' can't talk. But right now I'm a big boy, like 5." Sapnap responds with a grin. 

"Do you like nicknames, pet names?" Dream asks him. 

"I dunno.. Never got any used on me." Sapnap says, shrugging. 

Dream frowns slightly. He feels a little bad for his friend. The poor guy's been hiding this for years and seemingly talked to no one about it. 

"Well how about I use some tonight, hm?" Dream says, quickly changing his frown into a smile, not wanting to worry him. "You can tell me if you don't like one." 

"Mk!" Sapnap nods and grabs his sippy, taking a drink. He looks at the TV, which was playing Tom and Jerry. After putting his sippy back down, he leans back on the couch and pulls the blanket up around him. 

"Can I have apple slices?" Sapnap asks after a couple minutes.

Dream stands up and heads into the kitchen. He grabs two baggies and goes to sit on the couch. Dream takes a slice out of one for himself, and drops the baggie on the table. The other baggie, though, he hands to the little, saying "Here you go honey." 

Sapnap stared at the apple slices, his thoughts seemingly going 100 miles an hour but also his mind seemingly going silent. This entirely new feeling almost envelopes his chest and his head. He feels... really safe, and warm. He feels like everything is insignificant except for the very moment he's present in.

An arm comes around his back, and he just leans into it, sinking down comfortably as he grabs an apple slice to start eating. It's like there's nothing that's ever been wrong in the world before, and nothing bad can happen right now. 

The feeling stays with him as he eats all of his apple slices. And it stays when he grabs a coloring book and starts to color in it. He wasn't even keeping in the lines that well when he started, but by the time he was done coloring, it looked more like big blobs and scribbles of color on the page than anything.

Suddenly Dream is holding out a small piece of chocolate in front of him. Sapnap gasps, dropping his crayon and grabbing the chocolate. He puts it in his mouth as he looks to Dream. 

Dream grins, eating his own piece. He breaks off another, handing it to Sapnap, who eats that one too.

"Do you want to watch a movie, sweetheart?" Dream asks him, grabbing the remote. Sapnap nods, that warm feeling prominent again.

After Sapnap vetos some movies, he settles on Moana with a smile. He leans against Dream, who puts an arm back around him. Sapnap's hand starts gravitating towards his mouth, and he begins biting at the tip of his thumb. 

Dream notices this, and softly moves Sapnap's hand away, "Paci or teether?" He asks.

"Binky." Sapnap murmurs, watching Dream grab the pacifier. He takes it from him and pops it between his lips. 

Dream grins at the sight. He gently pulls Sapnap close, beginning to run his fingers through the other's hair. He's never regressed before, so he knows he'll never fully understand what goes on in that department, but he does believe there's a sort of caregiver headspace, kinda like on the opposite side of things. It makes him really happy to be able to help someone in this way, and if he doesn't get to do it enough he gets kind of stressed. 

By the time Moana is over, Sapnap's head is on Dreams lap, and he's curled up to the side on the couch. Dream turns the TV onto some cartoons after the credits end. 

"Can you let me up, hon?" Dream asks. Sapnap, with his help, sits up. He stretches, rubbing his eyes. 

Dream gets up, stretching out a bit himself. He heads into the kitchen to grab a drink. Then, he notices the bottle again. He takes it out, setting it on the counter and going out to the living room. 

"Sappy, how're you feeling?" He asks with a gentle tone. 

"Mm, m'good." Sapnap hums around his paci, snuggled up under the blanket.

"Do you want a bottle?" Dream asks, feeling like the other seemed quite small at the moment. 

There was _almost_ fighting in his mind. Almost, but not quite. Sapnap almost wants to say no, but when he thinks about it, he can't think of a reason to say no. So he just nods, smiling a little. 

Dream couldn't help but grin, "Do you want it warmed up?" He asks. Once he has another nod, he heads into the kitchen to toss it in the microwave for a little bit. 

When Dream comes back to the couch, he pulls Sapnap over to sit next to him, leaning him back against him and holding up the bottle. He grabs the pacifier from the little, setting it aside.

Sapnap moves to grab at the bottle, hands wrapping around Dream's, bringing it down to his mouth. The moment he locks sight with Dream, his eyes almost instantly drop close. His drink is really good, and it's making him pretty tired. And everything is good right now, he's safe and being cared for. 

Dream actually has to restrain himself from overwhelming his friend with anything. He thinks that Sapnap's being absolutely adorable, but if he made a comment like that it could freak him out too much. Softly, with a smile, Dream runs his blunt nails over Sapnap's scalp. 

Halfway through the bottle, Sapnap starts to shift uncomfortably, moving his head away and letting go of Dream's hand on the bottle. Dream sets it aside, softly pushing some of the other's hair back. 

"Tired, little one?" Dream hums, rubbing one of his shoulders. Sapnap nods in return, whining ever so softly as he turns to cling onto his friend. 

"Let's go lay down then." Dream goes to stand up, but Sapnap keeps a tight hold around him, so he goes to move the other's hands, "Here, sweetie let go of me please,"

Sapnap slowly detaches himself from the other; there's soft, almost pleading eyes looking up at Dream. His heart melts and he has to make himself look away or they'd get stuck on the couch the whole night. 

"I'll be right back, you can still see me, okay?" Dream tells him, grabbing the bottle and sippy cup and taking them into the kitchen. He's still in Sapnap's view, so the little does stay quiet, watching him. Dream puts the bottle in the fridge and then rinses out the sippy. He fills it with water before screwing the lid on tightly. 

When he came back over to Sapnap, he puts the throw blanket over his shoulder and asks the other to grab Panda and hold his sippy. As Sapnap does just that, his pacifier was popped between his lips and then he was picked up. He snuggles into the taller, huffing softly with sleepiness. 

Happily holding the other tightly, Dream brings him to his bed. He sets him down slowly, then takes the cup to set on the nightstand. After that, he takes the blanket from his shoulder and sets it over Sapnap, who cuddles Panda close to him. 

"How's about a bed time story?" Dream offers, pulling his phone from his pocket to scroll through some of his files he has downloaded. Sapnap smiles a bit and nods, grabbing at Dream's sleeve to tug him down slightly. 

"Hm? Oh, cuddles?" The older asks, scooting into the bed when he gets a nod in response. 

Sapnap hugs onto Dream tightly, looking at his phone. But Dream turns the phone away, "Don't look at the screen, you gotta sleep, honey." 

Practically melting against Dream's side at the name, Sap instead buried his face into the other's shirt. Dream begins to read a story that's called The Rainbow Fish, with one of his hands cycling between rubbing the little's back and playing with his hair. 

By the time Dream was done reading, Sapnap was snoring softly against him, fingers still clutched on his shirt. He beams, gently running his own fingers along the other's hairline as he puts his phone away. After fixing the pillow under his head, he closes his eyes, letting himself fall asleep.


	4. Little George, CGs Sapnap and Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!  
> Little George, CGs Sapnap and Dream  
> Here we have George, who's been feeling off all day. He's supposed to be helping Dream and Sapnap with building a fishing hut, but the two are fighting and he's slipping.  
> This one's a little more intense, at least in the first half (but then it's very fluffy!) There is some heavy swearing, arguing, and shouting, but it's mostly between Dream and Sapnap. Hurt/Comfort fic I guess?.  
> George calls Sapnap Dada and Dream Mama. That second one is not as weird as it sounds, I promise (I hope..). If you go into it thinking it's not weird then it won't be weird, right? Also it has nothing to do with Dream and Sapnap's (and George's) relationship to each other, they're all just best friends =) a warning though, there are platonic head smooches and lots of cuddling!  
> This summary is long I'm sorry, but just one more thing: this story has a little more focus on George with Sapnap, but don't take it as meaning Dream doesn't get the same love, lol

George can't take this. He's supposed to be helping Dream and Sapnap build a fishing hut, but for some reason it's turned into a fight. Sapnap had his plans, and Dream had his own--and George even had some, but it's like his ideas didn't matter right now. 

However, Sapnap and Dream's plans didn't work together, so there was a lot of bickering and arguing about it. 

You can't always fight fire with fire. This is example A, as Dream and Sapnap are both stubborn and both headstrong. Luckily this kind of fight has never happened often, and they're able to talk out the differences after. But, sometimes things get taken a little too far in the moment.

And that could seem like an understatement, being that this disagreement broke out into an full on argument over which type of wood to use. 

George has been tuning them out ever since they stopped fighting about the actual hut and started actively arguing about everything else too. Though, they keep getting louder, and it's getting harder to ignore.

"Oh don't you dare start--" Sapnap groans, running a hand down his face with irritation. 

"Shut up, you know you ruined that entire week right? All because you showed up a day late--" Dream's hands move as he argues, a lot of his emotions showing in them as they do. 

"Well if you didn't have the audacity to put dirt all over my house, I wouldn't have had to take a whole day to clean it up!" Sapnap crosses his arms, eyebrows furrowed. 

"You put dirt on my house first you fucking idiot!" Dream practically yells. 

George flinches as Dream gets the loudest they've been today. With shaky hands, he tries to keep just following the one part of the blueprint they all agreed on. He's almost got the, albeit small, room done by now. A few more logs, and some flooring, and it'd be ready. 

He leaves the area to go chop down another tree. His mind is all fuzzy and he feels like he's on autopilot, his body walking and swinging his axe by itself. 

God what he wouldn't give to lay down cuddled up with Mama and Dada, maybe watching a movie and eating brownies--

But that's not gonna happen tonight, George assumes. Mama and Dada--Dream and Sapnap, were mad at each other, they're obviously not going to want to spend time together tonight. 

With a sad sigh, George starts going back towards the fishing hut. 

"You're so full of yourself! _I_ finished that goddamn bookstore, all you did was whine and bitch about it being Birch wood!" Dream points at Sapnap, gritting his teeth slightly. It's been quite some time since they've gotten into a fight like this, so there's a lot that's coming up. 

"Because it looks like shit! You know that was the wrong wood to use but you're too strung up on being right that you can't admit it!" Sapnap shoots back, gesturing across the river in the direction of the bookstore. "And while we're talking about it, the bridge you built is lopsided, like I told you it would be." 

"It's not lopsided, it's supposed to look like that." Dream argues, running his hands through his hair. "You're just being bitchy again. It doesn't look like how you want it to so you hate it. Well suck it up, Sapnap, not everything is going to look good according to you!" 

"Oh fuck you. This is not just your world Dream, it's mine too, so if something looks like shit then I want it fixed." Sapnap throws his arms out to the side, raising his eyebrows with annoyance.

George whimpers slightly, working on the small room once more. The fighting wasn't stopping, it wasn't getting quieter, and they certainly weren't getting any nicer to each other. 

George's eyes get blurry with tears, and he has to take a moment to stop and rub them away. He breathes in deeply, shuddering out an exhale. After a few sniffles, he's is able to calm down enough to continue working. 

"What the hell is this?" Sapnap's voice finally broke away from the argument. 

George looks up to see the two of them staring at him. Both still looked livid.

"Huh?"

Sapnap makes a face, as if George should know what he's talking about, "This," he gestures at the room, "What're you doing?"

"Well- I-" George shrinks into himself slightly, eyes darting back and forth between Sapnap and Dream. "I thought we agreed on this room?" His voice was incredibly quieter than the shouting from only moments ago. 

"We said we liked the idea, we didn't agree on it." Dream says, grabbing the blueprint out of George's hands. He looks at it, shaking his head. "And you built it wrong anyways. I don't think I like it."

"Just take it down, I'll build it again later." Sapnap says, waving at the room as he looks at the blueprint with Dream. 

"Just.. take it down?" George mumbles. He worked really hard, why're they being so dismissive? Did he really build it that badly? 

"That's what I just said." Sapnap responds, rolling his eyes. 

George takes his axe out and slowly starts taking the room apart. Mama and Dada were mad at him now, not just each other. He's not really sure he understands what he did wrong for them to be so upset. He was just trying to be a good boy and help out--

And then Dream and Sapnap are arguing again, backs turned towards George. The oldest flinches as the two immediately get loud. Tears suddenly start dripping down his cheeks, and he drops his axe on the ground.

George starts sprinting down the dirt path away from them. As soon as he can't hear the arguing anymore, he slows down to a walking speed. He pulls his hood over his head, looking down as he follows a new wooden path with teary eyes. 

Soon, George has made his way to Dream's house. He walks inside and makes his way to Dream's bedroom. Once there, he pulls off his hoodie and bag, dropping them on the floor. He crawls up onto the bed, curling up and pulling the blanket fully over him. 

Once it was silent and dark, George felt a sob bubbling up. He tries to stop it, but inevitably starts to cry.

He wasn't gonna get any cuddles, or be carried to bed, or be called cute names from Dada and Mama tonight. He still doesn't know what he did wrong, so he starts to worry he's going to really be in trouble and not get those things for a while.

George doesn't like being little and alone, and he'll actively make sure that doesn't happen. But right now, his CGs were angry and busy, and he didn't want to make them any more irritated. 

At this point he's just crying because he can't stop. It feels like he's already cried about what he needs to, but it won't get out of his system. He's tired and lonely, and hungry too. He hasn't ate dinner, the three of them were supposed to eat together, but he's starting to think that won't happen. 

"Maybe he went to go see Bad. I know he said something about that earlier." Dream's voice comes from the front door, about half an hour after George had gotten there.

"I'll text Bad then. Can't believe he just ditched us like that." Sapnap responds. 

"He's probably butthurt over the room." Dream says, his voice getting closer to his bedroom. 

George curls up tighter, closing his eyes and just wishing he could turn invisible. The door opened, and he could tell when the light was switched on. His mind was swimming with worry; Mama's gonna be mad that he's in his bed and didn't let him know he was there. 

"George?" Dream mutters, eyebrows furrowing with confusion. He steps closer to the lump under his sheets, putting a hand on him. 

"M'sorry-" George says quickly, struggling to get away from Dream while throwing the blankets off himself. 

"What?" 

"I mess' it up." George says quietly, scooting to the other side of the bed, feeling guilty. 

It clicks suddenly, to Dream, that the other must be little. 

"Sapnap, come here," Dream calls through his bedroom door before turning back to George. 

"You're okay, you didn't mess anything up sweetheart." Dream assures him, sitting on the bed near him. 

Then Sap walked through the door, humming a "What's up?" But he didn't need an answer, since as soon as he saw George he could tell. 

"Mama n' Dada angry," George says, inhaling quickly and chewing on the collar of his shirt. "n' then I was bad."

"No no no, Pumpkin." Sapnap gets down to sit on his knees in front of George, gently taking his hands. "You weren't bad, you're fine." 

"But-But Mama said he didn' like it an' you told me to take it down." George stumbles his words out, talking about the room for the hut. 

Dream sucks in a breath. Both of those things are true, but it was meant for big George to hear, not little George. 

"Mama and Dada were just very upset at each other, honey. We didn't mean to talk to you like that." Dream tells him, softly brushing his fingers through his dark hair. 

"Mama n' Dada not mad at each other now?" George asks, rubbing his eyes with his fists. 

Sapnap and Dream give each other a look. The both of them first thought about how they were still mad at the other--but then they also realized it was pretty stupid. 

"I'm not mad." Sapnap sighs, almost defeatedly. 

"I'm not either. We're gonna make the hut work, it's just frustrating right now." Dream tells him, still combing George's hair with his hand. 

Sapnap nods in agreement, turning back to the little. "See? Not mad at each other." He smiles at him. "And we're not mad at you either, sugar bug." He taps him on the nose with his finger. 

George smiles, giggling cutely. Then, a few moments later he goes quiet again, fiddling with his thumbs. 

"Sorry I was li'l and didn't say anythin'." He mumbles, biting his lip.

"It's okay, we made you feel bad and didn't realize you slipped." Dream tells him, getting up and opening his closet. He pulls out a bag as Sapnap coos over George, running his fingers over his arm. 

Dream grabs a spiderman pajama set from the bag, setting it on the bed along with a paci and an extremely soft, plush owl. 

George got changed without any hassle, soon making grabby hands for the owl. Sapnap puts the stuffie in the little's arms, and Dream presses the paci to his lips. 

"Are you hungry?" Dream asks George, who nods quickly. 

"I'm pretty hungry too," Sapnap says, looking to the oldest with a grin "So hungry I could just eat my little pumpkin right up!" He pokes and tickles his sides, grabbing one of his hands to playfully bring towards his mouth. 

"Nooo!" George squeaks, laughing and squirming, pulling his hand away from his Dada's mouth, "Mama!" He says around his paci, scooting towards Dream as giggles leave him. 

Dream picks George up with Sapnap letting him go easily, "Mama won't let you get eaten." The tallest says with a grin, carrying the little out of the bedroom and to the living room. 

Sapnap goes towards the kitchen instead, looking through the food Dream had before grabbing a small baking tray and tossing some dino nuggets and smiley face fries onto it. He puts it in the oven, turning it on. He also grabs a frozen lasagna and tosses it in above the tray. Then, he takes a plastic cup that's shaped like a cat with a silly straw attached to the lid and fills that up with apple juice, bringing it out for George, as well two bottles of water for himself and Dream. 

George is sitting in Dreams lap, curled up and watching the TV. His eyes leave the screen to look at Sapnap, who's walking over with one of his favorite cups. He reaches out and grabs it, letting his paci fall out of his mouth when he brings the straw up to drink from. 

Luckily, Sapnap catches the pacifier from falling to the floor. He sets it on the table and sits on the couch, setting a timer on his phone to go check the food.

After a few minutes, George migrates onto Sapnap's lap, cuddling up with him comfortably. When his CG's phone timer goes off, George holds onto Sapnap tightly, looking at Dream with expecting eyes.

"Woah, am I getting kicked off the couch here?" Dream chuckles, smiling. Sometimes George wants Dada more, sometimes it's the other way around. They can't get jealous. 

Okay so maybe sometimes they get jealous--but that's about bigger things. This is just cuddles.

"Looks like you are, Mama." Sapnap grins as he tells him, softly petting the little's head. Dream rolls his eyes as he stands up, heading into the kitchen to check on the food. 

"Dada?" George hums, looking at Sapnap. 

"Yes Pumpkin?" He gives him a smile, tracing over the other's temple with his fingers. 

George giggles softly, thumb against his lips as he looks away, "Love you." 

Sapnap's heart melts five times over, and he gently holds George's head, leaning over to kiss the top of his hair. Even little George didn't say it that often, so when he does it's a bit special. 

"I love you too, sugar bug." Sapnap murmurs softly to George, holding him in a warm hug as he traces circles over the little's back. 

George nuzzles into his caregiver's neck, smiling and hugging him happily. Dada's hugs were always very therapeutic, making his stress just fall away with a simple, soft squeeze. He also loves how Sapnap never misses a beat with little pet names, and how he cycles through his favorite ones like Pumpkin and Sugar Bug.

Dream stands between the kitchen and the living room, beaming at the sight on the couch.

If Sapnap hadn't heard the click of a phone camera, he wouldn't have even realized Dream was there. His eyes dart to look over at the other, who simply nods his head in acknowledgement. With a roll of his eyes, Sapnap presses another kiss to George's head, patting his back. 

After putting his phone away, Dream brings out an Elmo shaped plate with some of the nuggets and fries. He also sets down a little container that holds ketchup to use. George pulls away from Sapnap to turn his head and look. 

"Thank you-!" He says when he sees the food. His stomach grumbles for it, and he scoots off Sapnap so he can sit up properly. 

Dream moves to the kitchen again for a moment before coming back out with two normal plates. He hands one to Sapnap, and sets his own on the table. Once Dream sits down on the couch, Sapnap puts one of Skeppy's videos that George likes on the TV. 

By the time the video was over, all three had finished eating. George yawns softly, sinking against the couch and nuzzling into Sapnap's side. 

"I think it's bed time." Dream says, stacking the plates on the table. He stands up, taking the plates to the kitchen, expecting the other CG to start getting the little ready. 

"Mama's right, sugar bug." Sapnap hums, standing up from the couch, bringing George to do the same. 

"But--! I don' wanna go-" 

"Ah, ah, ah," Sapnap shushes him, "Come on, I know you're sleepy." He takes his hand and starts to lead him towards Dream's bedroom. George whines, but he follows along, pouting the whole way. 

Sapnap sits George down on the bed as he grabs the bag from earlier. He pulls out a paci with a clip on it, attaching it to the little's shirt. After there's a sleepy yawn from the one sitting down, Sapnap pops the actual pacifier between the other's lips.

George rubs his eyes, and Dream comes into his room with the owl plushie, setting it next to the oldest. 

"Ready to lay down?" Dream asks, rubbing George's back softly. 

Nodding tiredly, the little crawls up the bed and lays down. Dream lays down next to him, smiling when arms wrap around his middle and a head nuzzles into his chest. 

Sapnap smiles, grabbing the blanket from the side of the bed and putting it over the two, "Goodnight," He says, running his fingers through George's hair. He goes to turn around and leave, so he can sleep on the couch, but George grabs his wrist and whines. 

"Where..?" George murmurs, wondering where Dada was going if not to cuddle with them. 

"I gotta go lay on the couch, baby. There's not enough room on the bed for all three of us." Sapnap says, looking to Dream for some help as well.

"It's okay sweetheart, Mama will read you a bedtime story if you let Dada go sleep." Dream tells him, running his fingers along his hairline softly. 

George huffs, but drops his hand from Sapnap's wrist. He pressed his face into Dream's side, waiting for a story.

After leaving the room quickly, Sapnap situates himself to lay on the couch in the living room. He wasn't tired yet, so he watched some TV and sat on his phone for a while. Maybe a couple hours later, there's some steps coming out of Dream's room, making Sapnap crane his head over the couch to see George shuffling out in the dark. 

"George?" Sapnap hums, sitting up a bit. He didn't know if the other was still regressed, so he didn't use any nickname. 

"I missed Dada.." George mumbles, moving closer to the couch. 

"Aww, pumpkin." Sap coos, fully sitting up and opening his arms, signalling the little to come over. George does just that, hopping up onto the couch and almost pushing Sapnap over with a hug. 

"You know you should have stayed in bed." Sapnap tells him softly. George nods, tightening his arms around him. 

"Wanted your hugs," He mumbles, eyes sleepily drooping. 

"You're so sweet, baby, you know that?" Sapnap whispers gently, tracing his fingers on his little's back. "I'm so glad you're here with us like this." 

Feeling slightly embarrassed, George nuzzles into Sapnap's chest, clutching his shirt in his fingers tightly with a whine. 

"Shh, hon, you're okay. You're very brave, you know that?" 

Sapnap continues to whisper soft praise until George falls asleep.

Upon realizing the other had drifted off, Sapnap leans back against the arm of the couch. It takes a bit, but he ends up being able to fall asleep as well.

Even when Sapnap wakes with a sore back from his sleeping position, he can't bring himself to care that much; especially when Dream texts him a picture during breakfast--that he took earlier that morning--of George sleeping on top of him.


	5. Little Sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Sapnap  
> This one is written kinda different and is pretty short. For this story, Sapnap goes through a heavy, angsty drop into his headspace during/after a panic attack.  
> There is another person, a CG, in the scene, but they are not named, so you can picture it as anyone. Or, you could go along with it being a vague sense of a person like I wrote it =) Every time I say he/him/his it is referring to Sapnap.  
> There is no dialogue and it is? kinda? pretty? angsty.. "Angsty" might be too harsh sounding, it's a lot of internal conflict, but my point stands: I suggest maybe only reading with an open mind and not in any headspace. It's like, all just crying.

Sapnap's stomach twisted with a sense of anxiety and adrenaline. It almost hurt, bubbling up into his chest as tears blur his vision. There's a tingling throughout his hands and feet, slightly into his arms and legs. As tears continue to cloud his line of sight, rolling down his cheeks and feeling hot on his skin, Sapnap reaches forwards, hands grabbing hold of a shirt fabric. He leans into it, the first audible sob leaving him. 

There's a soft weight around him--arms holding him. Sapnap sucks in a fast, shaking breath, eyes closing and letting more tears over his cheeks. He's largely aware that he's dropping, that he's already slipped so far--it's crawling through his chest first, making him feel like breathing was harder to achieve. He tries to counter the heaviness in his chest by gasping for air.

There's no sugarcoating it, this is no soft weeping and it certainly isn't an actual child's cry. This was a panic attack that had bubbled over into something else entirely.

_God, what was he thinking? He can't do this, this shouldn't be--He shouldn't have to deal like this. Why does he have to feel so small? Even worse, he knows he's not--He's not really small, he's an adult, he's got college and best friends and--And he's just not. But dear God he is--He can be! The world is so big and everyone is mean but he just wants a hug and even if this regression sucks right now, normally it's so important and helpful; normally he likes being small! But right now, he doesn't, he can't--He feels so helpless, like he's not useful or needed. Who needs an adult that cries like a baby? Who finds use in someone who wants to play around like a little kid?_

Sapnap's crying got worse for a moment, the battle ongoing in his head becoming unbearable. He's gripping his arms tightly around the person with him, trying to even get a real breath in. His head starts to get fuzzier; and whether it's from the lack of breathing he's doing or his headspace, it forces him to calm down, even by just a little bit. He's having a harder time getting a coherent thought going, and his internal thought processes are drastically reducing in ability. 

_Why him? Why does he-- He just wants to be normal. The world doesn't like childish. When you're grown.. there's no going back. Why does he have t'go back, huh? Why's he gotta be small?--_

Soon it felt like the only thing he could fully grasp was the idea of something just not being good, not being okay. Although he's still tearful, he's not really crying, now breathing better too. He feels exhausted, too tired to move anything. Sapnap whines, knowing there's something, many things even, that he's to be upset about, but he's not able to figure it out himself. There's a voice above him, saying something, but he can't really hear it. Or, rather, he's not processing it. He knows it's there, but he's not catching any words or distinguishable sounds. After some jostling, there's a pacifier being slipped between his lips. 

Immediately it feels like a huge weight was lifted off Sapnap's shoulders. He focuses on his paci, feeling tension fall away through his arms and legs. His head wobbles slightly against the chest he's leaning on, and his arms fall to the sides, not much strength or will to keep them up. 

Though incredibly tired, Sapnap fights off sleep. He was just starting to get comfortable with being little for the time being and now his body was trying to fall asleep! He's getting weepy again, his breathing picking up. Sapnap could get tearful when he was this tired and this small; but with that and the aftermath of his very-recent panic attack, there was no barrier for his tears as they started sliding over his red cheeks once more. He vaguely notices his back being rubbed gently as he wishes everything would just go his way for once.

Sapnap's transition from crying to simply trying to keep his eyes open was too subtle for him to really notice it happened. He just knows that now his head is jerking up slightly every few seconds, and he's continuously opening his eyes to stay awake. Blunt fingernails on his head softly run along his scalp, pushing his hair back, all in a way that makes the little's eyes close for good. There's an ever so soft whine from the back of Sapnap's throat when he's unable to lift his eyelids again. Soft breathing and a heartbeat takes over his hearing as he finally becomes completely silent. 

There's more talking from above him, but just as last time he cannot understand it. In response, Sapnap simply huffs out a breath, snuggling ever closer. His head is empty, and his body feels like it's floating and sinking at the same time. Slowly, he loses himself to a very much needed deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing like this but it was kinda hard. I wanted it to be as descriptive as possible but that's a little difficult when your own story is making you slip aha--


End file.
